A gas turbine engine typically includes a fan section, a compressor section, a combustor section and a turbine section. Air entering the compressor section is compressed and delivered into the combustion section where it is mixed with fuel and ignited to generate a high-speed exhaust gas flow. The high-speed exhaust gas flow expands through the turbine section to drive the compressor and the fan section. The compressor section typically includes low and high pressure compressors, and the turbine section includes low and high pressure turbines.
A speed reduction device such as an epicyclical gear assembly may be utilized to drive the fan section such that the fan section may rotate at a speed different than the turbine section so as to increase the overall propulsive efficiency of the engine. In such engine architectures, a shaft driven by one of the turbine sections provides an input to the epicyclical gear assembly that drives the fan section at a reduced speed such that both the turbine section and the fan section can rotate at closer to optimal speeds.
Air moving through a non-operating gas turbine engine may rotate (i.e., windmill) the fan of the gas turbine engine. In some examples, the gas turbine engine is one of a group of engines that propels an aircraft during flight, and windmilling occurs if the gas turbine engine shuts down during flight. In other examples, wind moving though a gas turbine engine on the ground may cause windmilling Even though the engine is not operating, rotation of the fan and the corresponding gear assembly may require lubricant.